


I wanna be your left hand man

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Art, Gen, woo! season 4 hype!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Rick and Morty art. SEASON 4 HERE WE COME.





	I wanna be your left hand man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn on 5/29/19.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Riptide" by Vance Joy.  
Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
